Star Wars: Rebel Journey
by starwarswriter6
Summary: A story I will update whenever I am feeling very creative. There are some changes, which will be explained in the intro "Chapter"
1. Introduction

1

So to let others who find this and actually want to read this know a little about how this is going to go, I will get some things straight here so that I can (hopefully) avoid any confusion

First off, this story will be taking place during Rebels, starting with the time during Season One, going up until Season 4. A couple of story details will be changed to keep this going, and having the story continue after Rebels ends.

For the sense of story (And so that I don't feel at all constricted by Rebels) Kanan WILL survive where he would have died. Ezra, however, will still go missing as he did with the normal story

I will be also adding some characters, some will be known in the Star Wars Universe (Original Characters, Game Characters, etc) and some others that are completely knew and made by me (Or the story ones will) as I will now explain.

As some (If anyone finds this story) might know, there was a Legends Rebellion unit known as "Renegade Squadron" I will be incorporating them in this story, but not as they had been in Legends, just to make the story work better. For example, since it will exist before Han Solo can make it, Renegade will have origins to around the time of the end of the Clone Wars

Also, I was a part of a "Renegade Squadron" in a Arma 3 Starsim. I will be using some player characters in this story, so they will show up at some point and will most likely be a major player with the Ghost Crew. It keeps things more entertaining and adds some more characters to play with.

Finally, the only other things I can think of, is that I will MOST LIKELY be focusing on Ezra and Sabine's growing relationship throughout the story, however I will try to balance everything and keep the story involving most of the characters without forgetting them, but I cannot make any promises.

If any more important details are really needed I will make them known at the beginning of each chapter. Now, to the actual story.


	2. Rebel Disguise

5

**So here is is, the first part of this story that will hopefully be worth reading**

**As in the intro, at the time of writing this I have something to say already.**

**I want to say that I may take some inspiration from other writings, however I do not want to take word from word what other story's say, just elements.**

**Now without further ado, let's get started, shall we?**

* * *

Ezra woke up, slowly sitting up in his bunk. Zeb was still fast asleep, since he could hear the snoring below him. Ezra sighed. He didn't know if he would be able to get used to any of this.

The Ghost slightly rocked, causing Ezra to slightly wobble. Something was telling him that they were probably getting ready to go on some mission again.

He liked it, that was for sure, but all he wanted to do was train with Kanan right now. He felt like he could take on the Empire in a fair fight for once, and he was excited.

Ezra gently slid down to the floor from his bunk, getting dressed in his normal attire and clipping his lightsaber to his belt. Like he guessed, there was suddenly a loud knocking on the door.

Zeb jumped and fell to the floor, growling. Ezra held in a laugh.

"Yes?" Ezra asked, chuckling under his breath as the Lassat growled and rubbed his head.

"New Mission, you two need to head to the bridge" Hera said through the door. Ezra sighed.

"On our way" Ezra replied. He heard Hera walk off as he turned towards Zeb, who had already got his bo rifle and started towards the door. He gently pushed Ezra as he walked past, amd Ezra responded with a light shove back as they both walked out of their cabin and towards the bridge of the Ghost.

"It's about time you two got here" Sabine said, sitting in the co-pilot seat. Ezra smirked.

"So you missed me?" He asked. Sabine sighed and turned.

"Only in your dreams Bridger" She replied. Ezra sighed.

"Ok you two cut the chatter" Kanan said, walking into the cockpit himself. Ezra nodded as they all turned to Hera, who was now in her pilot chair.

Everyone else slowly sat down in their own areas as Hera started to speak.

"Ok everyone, we have gotten some Intel that an important Imperial officer will be visiting his estate on Lothal. He may bring intel on trade routes and other important information with him to continue his work on Lothal. We are going to have to get a hold of that info" Hera said. Ezra slightly perked up.

"Whats the catch?" Zeb asked. Chopper started to beep behind him as Zeb turned and growled at the droid.

"The catch…" Hera said. "...is that we have no idea how this officer is like and what his estate's security is, that is why we are going to need some recon"

Ezra looked around. It looked like he was going to be staying behind again.

"Ezra and Sabine, you two are going to be staying in a nearby home to spy. You two are going to have to act like you belong" Hera said. Ezra shot up.

"Wait really?!" Ezra said. Sabine sighed.

"Do I have to be with him?" She asked. Ezra turned.

"Hey I'm not that bad!" He said. Everyone glared. Ezra got the point and just slid back in his chair.

"Ok you two settle down. You are posing as a couple of bounty hunters for this. Do whatever you have to and being what equipment you need to get it done, but keep it quiet" Kanan said. Ezra nodded as Sabine got up.

"Let's go kid"

Ezra walked beside Sabine, who of course was in her very colorful Mandalorian Armor. He was wearing his own stolen academy helmet, so that the Imperials hopefully wouldnt recognize him.

They walked down an alley, making their way into a building. Sabine looked around before setting the duffle bag she was carrying on a nearby table, opening it to reveal blasters and other equipment.

"What is all of this supposed to do again?" Ezra asked. Sabine sighed.

"This is listening equipment, scanners, everything we need to see and hear inside that estate" she replied coldly. Ezra slowly nodded.

"Ok, so if we do find out something how do we contact the others without being picked up by the Imperials?" He asked. Usually, Sabine hated these kind of questions. This time, however, he was making a good point.

"Well we will figure it out later" Sabine said. Ezra nodded.

* * *

It was getting dark as Ezra and Sabine sat on the top of the building they were staying in, looking out towards an Imperial Complex a few feet away.

"Here put these on" Sabine said. Ezra nodded, taking headphones from Sabine and slipping them over his head, the ear pieces resting firm against his ears. Sabine flipped down a monitor over the eyepiece of her helmet.

"I'm seeing the Officer now Ezra, keep an ear out for what he is saying" Sabine sais. Ezra slowly nodded, listening intensly on the conversation.

"I can assure you sir that we are secure here" A Stormtrooper said. The officer sighed as he turned.

"Rix sir? Is everything alright?" The trooper asked.

"I'm fine trooper. If you can get the NCO to reset the password on the safe. I want to be sure those code cylinders are secure" Rix said. The trooper nodded and walked off.

"Sabine they are getting a new password for some kind of safe" Ezra said. He saw Sabine slightly nod.

"Alright, I will keep an eye out" She said back. Ezra nodded.

* * *

"How long are they going to be down there" Kanan said, pacing in the cockpit. Chopper and Zeb had gome off to do mainanence work on the Phantom, to Hera's request, and,it left just her and Kanan in the cockpit.

"Kanan it hasnt even been a day. They will be fine. If anything does happen they will let us know or we will find out about it" Hera said. He sighed.

"Yea I know…" he quietly said, looking out into the blackness of space.

* * *

Ezra and Sabine walked back into the house. They had gotten everything they needed, and now needed to get a message to the Ghost.

"With the Imperials all over the place this will be tricky…" She said, looking around. Ezra was sitting on the nearby couch, his hands behind his head. "And what do you think you are doing?"

"Thinking. I'm pretty sure a nearby ally would work perfectly. Imperial coms scanners always had problems in the city and all of the walls around" Ezra said, getting up.

"Lead the way then" Sabine said coldly.

It had only been a few minutes, and things had changed drastically.

They had the codes, but not for long. Each night, as they learned while passing a patrol, the codes changed. They were now on their own. Worst off, inside the officer's personal work room.

"Are you soon done!" Sabine hissed.

"One Second!" Ezra said, putting in the code. The safe swung open. Ezra quickly shoved everything he found in his bag, turning to see two Stormtroopers standing in the doorway.

"Stop!" One yelled. Before they could react Sabine drew her pistol and fired, hitting them both.

"Window!" Sabine yelled. Ezra nodded, hopping through an open window onto the street below. Sabine landed next to him, and the two were off running through the streets.

"Well this is a mess!" Ezra yelled.

"Just keep running kid, and dont you dare drop that bag" Sabine shot back.

They turned a corner, seeing a very much prepared roadblock.

"Stop!" Rix yelled.

Ezra seemed to think that the moment had gotten too intense. He drew his lightsaber, activating it and letting the blue blade light up the area.

Blasters went off on both sides. Ezra barely blocked the incoming blasts, but they were alive at least.

"If we get out of this I swear i'm not doing something like this with you again!" Sabine yelled, ducking behind a crate. Ezra did the same opposite of her.

"Oh yea because it's my fault that we are in this mess right?" Ezra shot back. The silence from Sabine answered that question quick.

Suddenly, blasts rocked the ground, landing in front of the roadblock from above. Sabine and Ezra looked up to see the Ghost above them and it's ramp lowered.

"Come on!" Kanan yelled. Ezra and Sabine wasted no time hopping on the ramp and going inside as the Ghost flew off.

"You guys caused quite a scene down there" Kanan said. Ezra looked up, but Sabine started first.

"Not like it wasn't expected or something" Sabine said. Ezra sighed slightly.

"Even then it was supposed to be a quiet recon. What happened?" Kanan asked sternly.

"They change safe codes eaxh night. The only way to get them without being stuck there was to go right away" Ezra said. Kanan raised an eyebrow.

"So….." He said curiously.

"Code Cylinders and papers are right here" Ezra said, handing over his bag. Kanan took it and smiled.

"Well it's one way to get things done, now you two go get some rest" he said, walking off. Ezra turned to say something to Sabine, but by the time he did she was already in her cabin and the door was shut.


	3. Rex's Old Friend

3

_**Ok, so the Second Chapter is here and, as much as I didn't want to add original characters too early, I have decided to add my own Character in this one. My plan for him is to be a side character for the moment, maybe popping up in a few more different chapters before he becomes a main part of the story.**_

_**Also, cant believe there are 89 views on this story already. It blows my mind. Also thanks for the review, whoever sent it. I'll make sure to keep it going ;)**_

_**Anyway, with that stuff out of the way, let's get started with the second chapter.**_

* * *

**A few days after Stealth Strike**

Ezra walked beside Rex, taking in the surroundings. They were inside an old Republic Medical station. Ezra remembered what happened the last time he was in one of those stations, and had his lightsaber already in hand.

"You seem nervous" Rex said, calmly walking down the hallway, his helmet in his hand beside him.

"Last time I was in one of these places the Inquisitors attacked" Ezra said, looking around again. Rex sighed.

"Kid, if you could get any more cautious you would miss those supplies even if they were right in front of you. Relax" Rex said, the two now walking into the main logistical room.

"How can you say that. Those inquisitors were tough" Ezra said. Rex turned.

"I had a few run ins with people just like them. I can hold my own" Rex replied calmly. It didn't make Ezra feel any less nervous.

"You mean in the Clone Wars? I thought Inquisitors were Imperial" Ezra said. Rex slightly chuckled.

"Back in my day-" Rex started to say before they heard a loud bang down a nearby hallway.

"What was that?" Ezra asked, holding up the lightsaber-pistol hybrid. Rex put on his helmet and drew his dual DC-17 pistols.

"Don't know. Let's go investigate" Rex said. Ezra nodded, the two slowly inching down the hall. At the very end there was a partially open blast door, the hole big enough for someone to climb through it.

Suddenly there was another bang, and Rex slightly shifted.

"Someone is in there. I can hear it" Rex whispered. Ezra nodded, reaching his hand out. Rex quickly nodded, and Ezra swung the door open. Rex activated the flashlights on his pistols, illuminating the room. Near some crates, a man was searching. He was not facing them.

"Stop!" Rex yelled. The man stood up straight. He slightly turned his head, the hood he was wearing covering his face.

"Rex?"

* * *

Rex was shocked when he saw who they had stumbled into it had been quite some time

"Avon?" Rex said, jogging over to the man. Ezra slowly followed behind him.

"Rex, man it has been a long time" Avon said. Ezra walked over to the two.

"You guys know each other?" Ezra asked. Rex turned towards Ezra.

"Know him? We fought beside each other in the war. Pretty nasty campaign that was" Rex said. Ezra just got more confused.

"I thought only clones fought for the Republic" Ezra said. Avon sat on a nearby crate.

"On my world things were different. We were controlled by the CIS, but a few of us didn't like that. We formed a rebellion to try and free our world" Avon said, smiling. "Ahh… those were the good days. Renegade Squadron never had any dull days, that's for sure"

"Eventually the Republic did come to free that world. The detachment of the 501st forces I led fought beside Avon and his rebels for those long months" Rex said, leaning against a crate himself.

"So what is your planet's name Avon?" Ezra asked. Avon sat straighter and seemed to zone out. Rex slowly got up.

"It was taken over by the Empire and used as a foundry. The planet really has no name anymore" Rex said. Ezra frowned.

"Sorry" He said quietly. Avon shook his head.

"It's fine kid, anyway-" he started before the station rocked back and forth.

"Blast!" Rex said. Avon drew his own blaster pistol, a DT-29 Blaster Pistol.

"Looks like the Empire wants to have a little chat" Avon said as they ran out of the room.

"So you didn't say anything about the Imperial patrol why?" Ezra asked.

"It didn't come up, plus how was I supposed to know they would make their rounds early" Avon said, the three of them now running towards the hangar bays.

"Well I guess that old ship is yours then?" Rex asked. Avon nodded. Ezra sighed. They had spotted the old transport ship. It was a Lancer-Class Pursuit Ship, and it seemed to be upgraded as to allow more illegal activities. They wondered how it had gotten there before. Now they knew.

They ran to the blast door, however Avon stopped them.

"What is it?" Rex asked.

"I can hear them in there. They will be coming this way next to search this part of the station" Avon said. Ezra slightly groaned in annoyance.

"And we don't have the supplies yet Rex" Ezra said. Avon turned, seeming to be trying to think of a plan.

"What are you thinking?" Rex asked.

"I'm thinking that Medical Stations always had a small armory for Security Troopers. With any luck we can find a Z-6 or some other heavy blaster. With them in these hallways it could do a lot of damage" Avon said. Rex smirked under his helmet.

"And this is why we won so much" Rex said. Avon smiled, and soon the three were sprinting down hallways, trying to get to the armory.

They turned a corner, being met with a squad of Stormtroopers. They raised their weapons and started firing.

Avon ducked behind a crate, along with Rex. The two shot their blasters toward the Stormtroopers, who by then had also found cover in the halls from crates and other objects.

Ezra drew his lightsaber, and in one fluent movement activated the weapon and deflected a blaster bolt coming right towards him.

"Come on the armory is just behind these guys!" Ezra yelled, running forwards. Avon reloaded his blaster, in shock at what he was seeing.

"He's a Jedi?" Avon asked, turning to Rex.

"Yea, he is learning from another, he can be reckless sometimes though" Rex said, running forwards, with Avon running behind him.

"Skywalker was like that too" Avon said. Rex chuckled.

"Yea I guess you are right" Rex responded.

* * *

After getting through the last of the troopers Avon opened the armory, revealing different DC variants lining the walls, as well as other weapons. Avon bolstered his pistol, grabbing the Z-6 blaster off the wall.

"Now that's what I call a blaster!" Avon said. Rex grabbed a DC-15 Carbine from a nearby shelf.

"Let's just worry about those supplies" Rex said. Avon turned.

"There is a medical room not too far from here. We get there, we both get something out of this mess" Avon said, turning towards the door.

"I'll lead" Ezra said, starting to walk forward before Rex stopped him.

"No, you ALWAYS let the big gun go first, trust me" Rex said.

Avon shot a burst of blue blaster bolts down a hallway, taking out the few troopers standing there. He walked to another hall, looking down a different direction.

"Rex get that door open" Avon yelled. Rex nodded, typing a code on the pin area as the blast door slid open.

"A few crates in here, but that's it" Rex said.

"Take them Rex, I can keep these Imperials at bay" Avon said. Rex nodded, with him and Ezra grabbing repulser skids and setting the supplies on them.

"Go back the way we came, that hangar should be clear" Avon said. Ezra stopped pushing his repulser.

"What about you? You will be trapped here" Ezra said. He looked to Rex, trying to receive some sort of conformation. Rex just nodded.

"I stayed alive and out of prison this long kid, I can make it out of here. You two need to get back to your ship" Avon said. Ezra reluctantly nodded, as he and Rex sprinted off with the supplies. Avon turned toward the hall and smirked, seeing the next wave of troopers enter the hall in front of him.

Ezra and Rex secured the last of the supplies into the _Phantom_. Rex quickly jumped into the pilot seat, with Ezra standing beside him.

"What about Avon?" Ezra asked. Rex started the ship, sending it up and flying out of the hangar, and soon into hyperspace. It took a few more seconds after that before he let out a breath.

"He will be fine, and I doubt that's the last rime we will see him either" He said calmly, taking off his helmet and now staring out at the many blue colors of hyperspace.

_**There we go, second chapter. I have a few ideas for a few more chapters, but i'm hoping to get at least a couple more before I start to write with an alternate version of how Rebels really went. For anyone who reads this and has any suggestions, please feel free to leave them. I do get burn out from writing some times but a good idea may get me back and writing again**_


	4. Ezra's Haircut

_**So Corona am I right? Yea such a great thing huh? I had to go on a bit of a break due to things in real life but MAYBE I will be able to get more of these chapters out now. **_

_**Before I start the next chapter, I'm going to try and make these a bit longer to read. I cant promise this, as I am not really good at long writing and what not. I'm going to try, though. **_

_**Lastly, I am planning on two chapters, including this one, before I move into the part of the story that is changed from the original storyline. I will explain that more later.**_

_**Both of these chapters will be used to explain a few changes from the end of Season Two into Season Three. These are not canon in any way, but I would like the believe that they make sense**_

_**Anyway, to the story**_

**A few weeks after the events on Malachor**

Ezra sat by the holotable in the _Ghost_. He had his arms crossed, his blue hair slightly covering his face. He had grown since Malachor, but there were still some parts of the child Ezra left in him. This was being shown at that moment.

"Ezra… you really should get it cut," Hera said. She stood in front of the table, looking at him. Ezra crosses his arms.

"Why? I think it looks fine" Ezra replied confidently. Hera sighed and rubbed her head.

"It's a surprise you can see anything at all," Hera said. Ezra sat up a little in his seat as Sabine and Zeb both walked into the room.

"You can say that again," Sabine said as she calmly walked past them and towards her room. Zeb leaned against a wall.

"You know kid for someone who needs to use a blaster you sure like to not be able to aim" Zeb said with a laugh. Ezra stood up.

"I shoot just fine!" He said. Zeb laughed more.

"Yea, if you say so kid" Zeb replied as he grabbed some food and walked off to his room. Ezra shook his head.

"Speaking of aiming, you have blaster training with Rex soon you know" Hera said. Ezra nodded.

"Yea, and I will prove you all wrong!" Ezra said.

"Blast!" Ezra said, missing another shot at a Stormtrooper helmet laying on a bench. He stood up, shaking the DC-17 pistol around. "This must not be sighted correctly!"

"Are you sure it's not your hair getting in the way?" Rex asked, standing behind him. Ezra slightly growled.

"Oh come on not you too! It's not my hair!" Ezra said, turning back towards the helmet. He fired another blast, but again it missed. Rex sighed.

"You are getting too hostile, what's on your mind?" Rex asked. Ezra stopped in his tracks. He had just started to use that Sith Holocron to train, but he didn't want to tell Rex that. Especially after what happened to Ahsoka.

"It's nothing" he coldly replied.

"Nothing? I know it's not nothing. It's about Kanan, isn't it?" Rex asked. Ezra sighed. It was, partially, about Kanan. He hadn't been around for most of his recent training.

"Fine you caught me" Ezra said. Rex walked over next to him.

"Sometimes people need to figure out what to do. Kanan needs that, especially now" Rex said. "Trust me, Ahsoka and Anakin were that way sometimes too"

Ezra turned and nodded before a rebel soldier ran over to the pair.

"Sirs, Mon Mothma needs you and the rest of Phoenix Squadron in the command center," he said.

"The Blue Shadow Virus!" Rex exclaimed, hitting the holotable. The others looked around, confused. Ezra put a hand on Rex's shoulder.

"What's wrong? You are obviously upset" Ezra said. Rex sighed.

"I dealt with that stuff on Naboo during the Clone Wars. Nasty stuff almost killed me. What is the Empire doing with it" Rex asked, turning to Mon Mothma.

"We don't know, but it can't be good. We do have an idea of where the synthesized virus is being transported from, however" Mothma said, bringing up a hologram of a planet with a Star Destroyer in orbit.

"It's on a Star Destroyer?" Hera asked. Mothma nodded.

"Yes, unfortunately it's in orbit above Naboo" Mothma said. Rex's face was now more pale than before.

"We need to destroy that virus before the Empire can use it!" Ezra said.

"You cannot destroy it on that Star Destroyer, or we risk the safety of the people on Naboo. We need to recover that virus and dispose of it safely" Mothma said. Ezra sighed.

"Alright" He said, turning to Hera. "What are you thinking?"

"We send you, Sabine, and Zeb inside that Star Destroyer while me and some of the fleet create a distraction. You get that virus, leave, and we destroy the Star Destroyer" Hera said.

"Phoenix Squadron be careful, once there is an attack reinforcements will come, this is the Emperor's homeworld" Mothma said. Hera and the others nodded before leaving the room.

"Here, take this" Sabine said, tossing a respirator to Ezra.

"Why do I need this if the virus isn't going to be released?" Ezra asked.

"The Blue Shadow Virus is very deadly in it's airborne form. It was created that way during the Clone Wars and we have no antidote on hand. No chances" Sabine said. Ezra nodded.

"Heh maybe for this mission you can actually be able to see" Zeb said, slightly punching Ezra's arm. Ezra sighed.

"Not again" Ezra started before Hera walked into the room.

"Everyone ready?" Hera asked. Everyone nodded except for Ezra.

"I don't have a blaster," Ezra said. He felt a hand on his left shoulder. He turned to see Sabine holding out one of her blaster pistols to him.

"Just don't lose it, or waste too much of the charge missing" She said. Ezra couldn't see her face, but he could tell she was smirking.

"Thanks," he said, grabbing the weapon.

"Ok you guys, get to the _Phantom_ and prepare to take off" Hera said.

"Go!" Ezra heard through the coms of the _Phantom_. He felt the ship shake and depart from the _Ghost_ as they flew towards the Star Destroyer. Around them the ships were fighting, with dogfight between starfighters happening around the area. Ezra put on his respirator and inspected the WESTAR-35 blaster pistol. It was an elegant weapon, for sure.

"Kid you trying to see where the trigger is?" Zeb asked, laughing. The noise was filtered through his own respirator. Ezra let out a fake laugh back.

"Ha Ha" he said. He was kind of getting sick of the jokes.

"Cut it you two, the canisters are supposed to be in the main storage area, which is not far from the hangar. Once we clear the hangar we get there and secure them" Sabine said. Zeb and Ezra nodded as the _Phantom _flew into the hangar. They landed, quickly dropping it's ramp and running to the blast door leading to the storage area. Luckily, the troopers that were supposed to be,in the hangar were busy and not able to be at their posts

"Remember guys, watch where you shoot. We don't want this stuff getting out into this destroyer" Sabine said.

Ezra nodded, opening the blast door with a few clicks on the touchpad beside it. Inside, there were a few canisters and a squad of Stormtroopers. Ezra stepped back and aimed the blaster at them.

"Blast them!" A helmeted voice from a Stormtrooper said, as red blaster bolts started flying. Zeb, Sabine, and Ezra ducked behind a set of crates and started to fire back

One of Ezra's blasts hit close to a container, which Sabine noticed. She turned towards him. She quickly swiped her blaster away from him.

"Hey!" Ezra yelled.

"You are getting too close to those containers!" Sabine yelled. Ezra parted his hair slightly from his face. He saw the marks on the walls and went a little pale.

"G-Got it" Ezra said quietly, ducking down as blaster shots rang out above his head. He sat there listening to the constant blaster fire. At this rate, there wouldn't be long for them to get out of there before Imperial reinforcements would get to them.

"I can still help," Ezra said to himself as he looked up, extending his hand. Suddenly the stormtroopers were sent flying into the wall, falling unconscious.

"Well that's helpful" Zeb said, laughing as Ezra sighed. The crew grabbed the containers, moving them back onto the _Phantom_ as they took the ship away and back towards the _Ghost_.

Ezra stepped onto the _Ghost _and moved his hair from his face again. The more and more time he spent out in the field, the more he started to hate the fact that his hair kept getting in his way. He let out a sigh, knowing just what he had to do. With that, he turned and started heading to Hera's quarters.

After a few minutes, Ezra stepped out of the room, rubbing his newly cut hair. He liked it, very simple. It would allow him to keep up his marksmanship until he found another way to get another lightsaber. He walked into his room, laid on his bunk, and fell into a deep and peaceful sleep.

**So sorry if that seems a bit cut short, but I wrote most of the story at one point, then the break came and I just now finished it up. My plans for the story may change a little bit, but I know the next chapter I am going to write. I should be working on it, if not finishing it soon after I finally finished this one.**


	5. Ezra's New Blade

_**Ok so this chapter is going to try and explain how I think Ezra would have gotten his new lightsaber. I also will be thinking of different things to add into these stories as more of mini-crossovers. For this chapter I will be referencing Jedi: Fallen Order, but there will not be much that changes, just a reference and what not, you will see in this chapter what I mean.**_

_**Also, I'm thinking this story will go past the Galactic Civil War, and I am still deciding if I want to take a more legends aftermath of the war or if I want to edit the aftermath as told by Disney. If I do go the Disney like route, there will be edits and it will be more of my view of how it should have been, but keeping some basics like the factions and some characters.**_

_**Well it will be a while before I get to the post-war time anyway, but for now, enjoy this story of Ezra's new Lightsaber.**_

Ezra sat next to the holotable on the _Ghost, _thinking. He still hadn't seen Kanan even take interest in his training, which upset him. But he wasn't trying to worry about all of that now. He needed to try and continue his training himself. And to continue his training, he needed to find a new Lightsaber. He had tried everything, but up to that point there was nothing that he could do. He sighed, just staring at the table before he heard someone enter the room.

"Hey kid" Rex said, sitting next to him.

"Whats up Rex?" Ezra asked, curious to know why he was here.

"Well I know you are looking for a lightsaber, and I think I have some intel for you" Rex said, slipping a chip into the holotable, a hologram of a planet showing up in front of him.

"The planet is called Ilum. I was told about it from my Jedi General briefly during the clone wars. He said there was a Jedi Temple there, that contained the crystals used in Lightsabers" Rex said. Ezra propped himself up.

"Really?! Where is it?!" Ezra said. Rex turned.

"Slow down kid. The Empire has total control of that planet. There isn't a lot we can do to get you there, but it can be done. I picked up some communications that the Empire just had to deal with another rebel, so they are on high alert. But it gives you a chance to sneak on the planet" Rex said. Ezra got up.

"Ok, transmit the coordinates to one of the A-Wings and I can get on my way" Ezra said. Rex got up as well.

"Oh I'm coming with you. The rest of the crew may be busy, but I am not letting you go alone" Rex said. Ezra sighed.

"I can take care of myself"

"I know, Ezra, but the Empire has really doubled down on the planet. You may need an old Clone to watch your back" Rex said, smiling. Ezra smiled back, nodding.

"Ok fine, hope you have your snow gear" Ezra said, looking back at the hologram".

"It may not be snow armor, but my old gear should do" Rex replied, smirking.

"Be careful you two, wish we could come with you" Hera said, watching as Ezra and Rex got into A-Wing fighters.

"Don't worry Hera, I will keep the kid in line" Rex said, laughing as Ezra put on a pilot helmet.

"Cmon Rex we need to get going!" Ezra said quickly, getting the ship ready for takeoff. Rex did the same with his ship, and soon enough the two were in space, and then entering hyperspace.

Soon Ezra and Rex popped out of hyperspace over the world of Illum. Ezra stared at the snowy planet and smiled, looking around. However, the smile didn't last long as he saw the Imperial Star Destroyer in orbit.

"How are we going to get past the Star Destroyer?" Ezra asked. Rex replied through the coms.

"Just act Natural kid, I rigged these A-Wings to use Imperial signals, so as long as we just fly on by they shouldn't have any idea that we aren't supposed to be here"

The two flew past the ship, making sure that they were not followed by any Imperials. They zoomed down to the surface, landing in the snow nearby a large temple. Ezra and Rex got out of the ships, Ezra in a heavy coat and Rex in his full Clone Armor, helmet and all. Ezra sighed, looking around.

"I don't know what to do…" Ezra said, shifting around. He was trying to sense anything at all, but he wasn't able to. It was like there wasn't anything in the temple at all. Rex walked over beside him.

"Well first we should get out of this cold, and plus you might get some idea on what to do when you get in there" Rex said. Ezra nodded, the two of them walking over to the front of the temple, where a hole was blown into the door.

"Imperials?" Ezra asked.

"Must be, maybe they were chasing that other guy that was supposedly here" Rex said as Ezra nodded. He started to feel something, but it wasn't concrete. He looked around the chamber, seeing nothing.

"Still nothing, guess I got to go deeper into the temple" Ezra said. Rex nodded, drawing his DC blaster pistols.

"Keep your guard up, the Imperials were already here, so they might still be here" Rex said. Ezra drew his Blaster Pistol and turned to walk back into the temple.

Ezra took a couple of steps into the temple before he heard rumbling. He turned, seeing a small entrance to a deeper part of the temple.

"Rex, I'm going in!" Ezra yelled. He turned, seeing nobody was with him now.

"Rex?"

Rex watched as Ezra entered a door. He moved to quickly follow him, but when he got to the other side of the door, Ezra was gone. Rex looked around, trying to find where he would have gone. He then relaxed himself. Ahsoka had told him about all the tricks that Jedi Temples could do, and he figured at this point that Ezra wouldn't need too much of his help anyway.

Ezra climbed through the hole, entering a large chamber. He figured that he would know if Rex needed help, and he would be able to get back to him. Ezra took a long look around the room, at first not seeing or hearing anything. Then, he felt something weird. He was being pulled towards something. He turned, seeing a shimmer in a nearby rock. He smiled.

"That's it" he said to himself, walking forwards. Before he could make it to the crystal, however, the ice beneath him broke, sending him into icy water below. He gasped in surprise, before quickly getting out of the water.

Before Ezra could even move, he heard a lightsaber activate behind him. He slowly turned, seeing a dark figure in a black robe standing there, a Red Blade in front of him.

"Who are you?" Ezra asked. The figure didn't respond, only charging at him and swinging the blade at him. Ezra ducked and rolled, getting behind the figure. He went to draw his Blaster, but it was thrown from his hands the moment he tried to raise it to fire.

Ezra backed up quickly, trying to avoid the strikes of his mystery opponent in front of him. Ezra took another step back, and extended his hand. A force of energy pushed at the figure, but instead of flying back the only thing that moved was it's hood.

"No!" Ezra yelled, seeing that the person looked exactly like him. He pushed again, the dark vision of himself not budging and only laughing as he walked forwards. Ezra turned, preparing for the strike to come.

But there was nothing.

He turned back, seeing that the figure was now gone, and that Ezra had somehow moved into a different room.

He wasn't in the temple, though. He was standing on the bridge of an Imperial Star Destroyer. He quickly looked around. There was nobody else in sight. Then suddenly, it was in hyperspace, and it didn't stop. There were sounds of destruction and damage to the ship, causing it to rumble. Ezra quickly shut his eyes and shook his head.

Then the air around him got much colder. He opened his eyes and saw that he was back in the temple, somehow closer to the crystal. He slowly walked forward, facing it in the rock.

"This is it" he mumbled, taking the crystal in his hand. The clear crystal then suddenly took on a green color, and Ezra smiled.

He heard running behind him, seeing Rex now running over.

"I thought I lost you kid" Rex said. Ezra laughed.

"Not in a million parsecs" Ezra said. Rex laughed, but then turned.

"I think we made a lot of noise, the Empire is right on us" Rex said. Ezra nodded, putting the crystal in his pocket. The two started to run, but as they made it outside they saw Stormtroopers and a few AT-ST walkers aiming right at them.

"Well look at this mess we got ourselves into" Ezra said. Rex readied himself, gerting ready for a fight. But then suddenly blaster bolts impacted the snow, sending Stormtroopers flying and then exploding the two walkers. A craft they haven't seen before, a S-161 Stinger flew by them, going past them into the atmosphere.

"Let's go!" Ezra yelled, running for gis A-Wing. Rex did the same, the two starting their ships and taking them out into space and past all of the Imperials. And soon they were in space.

They eventually got back, landing at the base. Ezra took off almost immediately, finding spare parts from almost anywhere to start building. He spent most of that day, until it was just right.

Ezra entered his quarters, making sure to shut the door behind him and lock it. He sat on his bed, looking at the newly constructed lightsaber in his hands. He smiled to himself, but then slightly frowned.

"Would have been nice for Kanan to be here with me…" He thought to himself. He shook his head, and then looked towards the Sith Holocron.

**There we go, another chapter down. I'm going to go ahead and try to watch some more Rebels so I can decide exactly where I want to go with this. I might change things slightly, and the thing I'm really trying to decide is if I edit if Kanan dies or not. After this chapter is when I'm going to try and diverge the timeline from the original so I have some thinking to do. We will see what I decide.**

**Also, seems like views have been going up. I will keep it coming as long as people keep wanting to read it.**


	6. The Journey to find Ezra Begins

_**Ok so I have decided, and the divergent timeline will begin with Jedi Night. However, Kanan will still be presumed dead, just not really being dead. I did this so that I can still have him be around for other parts I'm planning but not allowing the events after to be altered.**_

_**Also, unlike in Rebels, the search for Ezra (so the return of Ahsoka) will happen very shortly after he goes missing. **_

_**I'm hoping to do a few, fairly longer chapters of just the search by Ahsoka and Sabine before Ezra is found again.**_

_**Also, just a minor change, Hera won't have a child until eventually I reveal Kanan again.**_

_**So with that out of the way let's begin**_

Sabine looked out onto Lothal, walking with now Governor Ryder Asadi. They had been setting up the Militias and Defences on Lothal in case of an Imperial counter attack. The rest of the crew had gone back to the rebellion, hoping to find out what they needed to do.

"So the heavy turrets are in place?" Sabine asked, walking down the street. Ryder nodded and looked up.

"They are placed on key buildings that are abandoned. No TIE fighter will be staying in the sky for very long"

Sabine nodded, taking in a deep breath of air. The smoke was still there from the battle before, but things were getting better, much better than before.

"Something is on your mind, what is it?" Ryder asked. Sabine turned, tightly gripping her helmet against her side.

"I just wish Ezra was here to see this. He would have loved it" Sabine said, looking down and kicking a small stone down a foot away.

"I know what you mean," Ryder said, looking around as well. There were a few moments of silence, the two of them just standing there. They didn't know what to say, what they could say. Ezra had risked everything just to get them here, and he wasn't even able to enjoy it.

Or maybe he was, wherever he was.

"You know I'm going to go look for him" Sabine said. Ryder nodded.

"You know I was told earlier that someone was looking for you. I thought it might have just been someone wanting to thank you, but now it's got me thinking" Ryder said. Sabine looked up quickly.

"Where!" Sabine asked quickly. Ryder pointed in front of them.

"Down a few streets from here, that old landing pad. You might want to hurry up or else they might just leave without you" Ryder said. Sabine quickly nodded, putting on her helmet and starting to run down the street.

All she could think about after what happened is where Ezra may have been. Even if she didn't realise fully at the time, he was a great help. And, surprisingly, she had actually liked it when he was around. It was definitely more exciting when he was.

She ran past different people, weaving in and out of the civilians enjoying their day without having to worry about the empire. Any other day, she may have stopped to take it in, but she needed to know who was waiting for her.

She took a corner, practically climbing up the stairs on all fours just trying to get there fast enough. She stopped when she entered the landing pad area, seeing a familiar Lancer-Class Pursuit craft.

"Avon?" Sabine asked, looking around. Suddenly Avon poked his head out of the craft, as it had it's boarding ramp lowered.

"Sabine! So the message did get to you" He said, walking down and meeting her out the front of the ship. Sabine took in a moment and looked at the heavily modified craft and smiled under her helmet.

"I see you made some adjustments" She said. Avon nodded and laughed.

"Hey, work never stops. Anyway there is someone else here who wants to have a word with you" Avon said, looking back into the ship. A hooded figure soon walked down the ramp. Sabine was confused for a second, until the person removed their hood.

"Ahsoka?" Sabine asked. Ahsoka smiled.

"Hey Sabine, long time" She said. Sabine nodded, removing her helmet. She then looked between the two, and her face became more confused.

"So I'm guessing this isn't a charity visit?" Sabine asked. Ahsoka sighed.

"Unfortunately not, I'm still looking for Ezra. Thought he might have been here" Ahsoka said. Sabine frowned, and Avon turned.

"He… isnt… He is lost out there somewhere" Sabine said. Ahsoka frowned as well.

"Then we will find him, wherever he might be," Avon said. "Kid saved my life a few times, that's the least I could do"

"Will the _Shadow_ be up for long distance trips?" Sabine asked. Avon smirked.

"You are talking to one of the best scavengers in this whole galaxy. Of course it is" He said. Sabine laughed.

"You mean smuggler right?" Sabine said with a smirk.

"Oh same thing, at least to the Imperials" Avon said, turning. He saw that Ahsoka seemed distant.

"Whats up, you are quiet"

"I think I know the first place we can check, and maybe we can find an old friend there" Ahsoka said. Avon perked up.

"Space Trip already, well man I'm in" He said, turning. "You want in Sabine?" He asked. Sabine sat in thought. On one hand, Ezra would have wanted her to stay and make sure Lothal was safe. In fact, that is what she thought he meant in his message to the rest of the crew. But what good would it be if he wouldn't ever see Lothal free again? She turned, nodding her head.

"I think Ryder would understand why I'm leaving," Sabine said.

"You're right," Ryder said from behind her. Sabine quickly turned.

"How long were you here?" She asked, slightly startled.

"Just a little, but you should go. He would want to see his home free for once" Ryder said, putting a hand on her shoulder. She nodded, looking up at him.

"If you need anything, you know how to get a hold of me" Sabine said. Ryder nodded.

"Oh don't worry, if the Empire shows up here again we will be ready" Ryder said, giving a smile. Sabine smiled back.

"All aboard the _Shadow_ leaving for destination unknown!" Avon yelled, and then laughed. Ahsoka gave a chuckle, smiling as she also went on board. Sabine gave Ryder one last nod before turning and running up into the _Shadow_ herself, hearing the boarding ramp slide up behind her. She ran to the bridge, taking an empty seat there.

"So, Ahsoka, where are we going?" Avon asked, inputting controls on his side to start up the ship. The engines came to life, letting out a gentle hum that sounded good to everyone on the ship.

"Tatooine, go to Tatooine," Ahsoka said. Avon turned.

"Are you sure? I mean there is nothing there. It's just sand and no-lifes. Who is this "friend" of yours, anyway?" He asked.

"Well Ezra met him once, and I'm hoping he is still there" Ahsoka said. Avon shook his head.

"Still need a name" he said defiantly, turning back and taking the ship off of the landing platform and into the atmosphere of Lothal. And then, a few seconds later, they were in the darkness of space.

"Obi-Wan," Ahoska said. Avon turned his chair quickly to face her.

"Obi-Wan survived Order 66! But Bail said-"

"Bail Organa lied about that to keep him has worked… so far at least" Ahsoka responded. Avon nodded, activating the hyperdrive, and soon they were in hyperspace.

"So what's so special about this guy anyway?" Sabine asked. She had no clue why the two of them seemed so confident, or why they revered him as some sort of hero. She had never heard of him.

"Obi-Wan Kenobi was one of the best Jedi in the order, and he was an amazing General in the Clone Wars. I fought beside him many times before" Avon said, turning. "And he is part of the reason that Maul was removed from Mandalore" Avon said. Sabine's head lifted a little.

"Really?" She asked. Ahsoka nodded.

"He knew the Dutchess before she was… murdered by Maul. He would have been at the siege of Mandalore had the Chancellor not gotten taken…" Ahsoka said, turning back to look out the window. "Well I guess the now Emperor…"

"Hey, well then a reunion it is then!" Avon said cheerfully. Sabine laughed.

"How can you be so happy all the time?" She asked.

"Hey, I just have my ways. Anyway we have a few hours before we make it to Tatooine, so feel free to explore the ship. I know you are interested in it, since it is Mandalorian" Avon said with a smirk. Sabine took off her helmet, laying it beside her on a console.

"I'm good, I know these things inside and out" Sabine said.

"Not this baby. Quad Lasers just got installed on the back" Avon said. Sabine jumped up.

"Quad Lasers!" She yelled, turning. Just like that, she was out of the bridge and sprinting down the hall. Avon laughed, turning back to Ahsoka. He stopped as he saw her deep in thought again.

"Nervous?" He asked. Ahsoka nodded, slightly spinning her chair around.

"It's been so long since I saw Master Kenobi…" She said. Avon turned to fully face her.

"If he knows anything, he will help. You know him" Avon said. Ahsoka nodded.

"I'm just worried about why he is still there" Ahsoka said. "Something doesn't add up"

"Well, when we find him, you can ask him personally," Avon said. Ahoska nodded.

"Well first we have to get there" She said, smiling.

* * *

Sabine fiddled with the controls on the turret, moving it around. It stuttered a little, but nothing that was noticeable, and it was definitely not a handicap. Just then the blast door opened, and Avon walked in.

"Like it?" Avon asked. Sabine laughed.

"Like it? I love it!" She said. Avon smiled.

"Good, good. Hey we will soon be on Tatooine, need anything before we land?" Avon asked. Sabine shook her head no.

"Hey Avon…" She asked. He nodded towards her, letting her know to keep talking. "Do you think we will ever find Ezra? I mean if he was anywhere close… wouldn't he have come back?" She asked.

"Well he may be in a bit of trouble, or at least without a ship. But I bet he is fine. He is a good guy and he can handle himself" Avon said. Sabine nodded, turning back to the gun. Talking about it made her need a distraction.

"Hey, when we are done on Tatooine I can let you do the first test firing of the gun" Avon said, smirking. He saw Sabine's frown quickly turn into a smile of excitement.

"Really?" She asked

"Really. Now come on, let's get ready"

The group exited the craft, hoods over them. Sabine liked the robe over her armor, it gave her that scary bounty hunter vibe. The group slowly walked through the streets, going between different people going on their normal routines.

"Where are we going?"Avon asked.

"Cantina, we can hopefully pick up some rumors. A guy like him can't resist helping people, but he will be sneaky about it" Ahsoka said. The others nodded, following her into a crowded Cantina. They managed to slip in, get a table, and Avon even ordered a drink.

"You can drink that stuff?" Ahsoka asked, staring at the full cup in Avon's hand.

"Hey, when you are out risking your neck all the time, you pick things up" Avon said. Sabine turned.

"Make sure you can focus now" She said with a smirk.

"Oh don't worry miss, a cup of this is nothing. Now if I'm on my third…" He started to say before stopping. He quickly turned and tried to listen.

"What?" Ahsoka asked.

"Table right next to us, listen" Avon said quietly. Ahsoka nodded, focusing through the force.

"Heard about that weird hermit" one of the patrons said, taking a sip of his own drink. The other man shifted.

"I've seen him dude, out there in the Jundland Wastes" The other man said. The first laughed.

"Dude you are crazy" he said, laughing. The group turned away and nodded.

"That was easy" Avon said, the group getting up. "Let's get back to my ship. We need to get armed. That place is dangerous" Avon said. Sabine and Ahsoka nodded as they all walked out of the cantina, slowly making their way to the ship.

"What's so bad with the Wastes?" Sabine asked.

"Well other than dangerous creatures, it is a big spot for Tusken Raiders, and they are not the peaceful type" Avon said, going into the ship and going into a nearby locker. He got out an old looking DC-15A Blaster Rifle. Sabine laughed.

"You are using that old thing?" Sabine asked. Avon nodded.

"This thing can punch a hole in most things pretty easily, it will help" He said confidently. Sabine just nodded, and the crew set off out of the town and towards the Jundland Wastes. Eventually, around sunset, the crew made it there, starting to walk through the endless sands, looking for any sign of the man they were looking for.

Suddenly, they heard the distinct sounds of Tusken Raider yelling.

"Back to back now!" Avon yelled. Sabine nodded, turning and raising her blaster pistols. They kept Ahsoka behind them, looking around. Avon spotted one, then two. There were around a dozen of them trying to surround them.

"What now?" Sabine asked nervously. These creatures seemed to be able to sneak around pretty well and could probably be a good shot too.

"Well-" Nathan started to say before another inhuman scream echoed around them. However, this seemed to stop the Tuskens as well, making them shift around. Then they made a bolt for the exits to the canyon they were in, and were soon unseen. The group looked around a little.

"There!" Ahsoka said, seeing a hooded figure walking over to them. Avon and Sabine turned as well, watching as the figure walked towards them. It stopped, seeming to look them down for a few seconds.

"Hello there" A very familiar voice said. Avon's face lit up.

"Obi-Wan!" Nathan said, quickly running over. Ahsoka soon followed, with Sabine slowly walking over as well.

"It's been a while," Ahsoka said. Obi-Wan smiled under his hood.

"Come, it's not safe here. We will talk back at my home.

* * *

That night had been spent resting. Now, the group was ready to talk.

"I have not sensed young Bridger, sorry" Obi-Wan said, messing with his beard. Ahsoka sighed.

"Well we tried" Sabine said, obviously upset over the fact that they still had no leads to go off by. Avon got up from where he was sitting.

"Any idea where he could be?" He asked. Obi-Wan shook his head.

"No, I'm sorry" Avon just nodded, going back outside. This had been the third time he had walked out just that morning.

"Thinking that he is watching him again" Ahsoka asked. Obi-Wan nodded. "I think you should just tell him, you know how he was with Anakin" Ahsoka said, looking back towards the doorway.

"While you go do that me and Ahsoka should talk about our next move. We can tell Avon later. He seems busy anyway" Sabine said. Obi-Wan nodded, slowly getting up and following Avon's path outside.

Avon watched through binocs as the kid ran around the farmstead. He sighed, putting them down. He seemed… familiar. He didn't know how, but it was.

"You ok?" Obi-Wan asked. Avon nodded before turning.

"That's his kid, isn't it?" Avon said. Obi-Wan didn't answer at first, only looking down at the young Luke Skywalker who was now being herded back into the building. Finally, he sighed and nodded his head. Avon turned back.

"After we leave, and when he gets old enough. Don't tell him about his dad. Don't let him know until he is ready" Avon said coldly. He had already been told by Ahsoka about Vader.

"I wasn't going to, but thanks" Obi-Wan said, placing a hand on his shoulder. "Now come, your friends are discussing how to find Ezra"

* * *

"So what now? We have nowhere else concrete that he could be" Sabine said. Ahsoka sighed, rubbing her head as Avon paced around the room. They had been talking for a while now, and nobody had any other clue on where to go. It was frustrating.

"He could be anywhere!" Sabine said again, after the silence. Avon looked up. He started thinking.

"No… Not anywhere. Knowing his connection to those creatures he would have some control on where they went. He would never go anywhere near the inner rim. We can count those off the list" Avon said.

"Yea great, that really doesn't help you know!" Sabine lashed out. Avon stuck his hands up as Sabine relaxed. "I-I'm sorry it's…"

"Sabine it's fine, we all want to find him" Avon said. Ahsoka spoke up.

"Well there has to be someone who knows a lot about the outer rim, and beyond" Ahsoka said. Obi-Wan stood up.

"The only person I know would be Chieftain Tarfull on Kashyyyk. He has been around since the Clone Wars. If anyone knows about the Galaxy it's him" Obi-Wan said. Avon shifted.

"Kashyyyk is an Imperial stronghold, that will be difficult," Avon said. Ahsoka nodded.

"I have met him before, if we can get there I can make contact with him, it just might take some time" Ahsoka said. The others nodded.

"Well let's go!" Sabine said, quickly getting up and running outside. Ahsoka went as well, but as Avon went to follow them he was stopped by Obi-Wan.

"Take care of yourself, and your new team here, old friend" Obi-Wan said. Avon smiled, then smirked.

"The only old friend here is you, Obi-Wan," Avon said. They shared a laugh before Nathan went out to meet the others. They stood out there, waiting for him.

"So?" Ahsoka said. Avon nodded.

"Let's go to Kashyyyk"

_**So there we go, the next chapter done. It is a bit longer than the other ones, which is why it took a little longer to post. I'm going to try and keep these chapters longer as well, so that there is a bit more to read. Now I think I'm going to be using a more Legends version of the aftermath of the Galactic Civil War for this story, whenever I get around to getting that far. I'm hoping to make it that far in the story again.**_

_**Also, for the story I'm assuming that Avon has been with the Ghost crew before as to know of them a bit more. In the future I may do a spin off story where it is just Avon's story before meeting the crew and going on this adventure, but I'm not sure of that yet**_

_**I'm still thinking of ideas for the next chapter, so we will see where it goes from here. **_

_**Until next time!**_


End file.
